


希腊爱情故事 4

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	希腊爱情故事 4

出乎他们意料，梅芙拒绝了卫宫同库·丘林一起去商业街吃晚餐的邀请，女孩对着镜子戴上小皇冠装饰，左看右看瞧个不停，甚至没空搭理两个男人：“为什么？没有为什么，我不喜欢去那里吃饭，商业街有些不愉快的回忆，你们想去就自己去吧，别玩得太晚。”  
“代理老板做得挺像模样，不赖嘛。”库·丘林说，“比我这个真的强多了。”  
“如果你不乐意的话，那我们也可以改天？”卫宫有些踯躅了，眼看梅芙就要回学校，最后一天应该放假休息休息，他却不知道搭错了哪根筋，昨晚请求旅店老板带他在费拉周边地方转转，拍些好照片，晚上顺便在外面吃顿饭。唉，早知道就不该心血来潮下楼做饭，喝库·丘林硬塞给他的那杯酒。  
“我说过随你们玩，又不是什么大不了的事，难道你认为我会说‘除非做我的男朋友’这种话吗？”卫宫震了一下，“得了吧，我才不喜欢被强迫的男人。”  
“你听，”男人朝他摊手，“没什么大不了的，有很多开餐厅的当地人都会免费带客人出门逛逛，你要收收瞎操心的毛病，卫宫妈妈。”  
男人没事的时候会跑上楼来偷懒，这成了他们每日心照不宣的秘密。他喜欢逼着卫宫吃整整一盘炸鱿鱼圈或凤尾小鱼（说是一整盘，其实有三分之二都被他自己看手机时吃掉了），他们坐在院子靠海那一侧小桌边，倾听海潮呼吸，入目皆是蓝与白，太阳照射不到他们，风吹走了躁动与酷暑，让人舒适得只想在沙发上睡一觉。  
这种时候他们面对着面，却无人说句话。卫宫偶尔隔着墨镜和屏幕看他，旅店老板眼神放空，望向远方，极少见地，他不会露出笑容。他不知道他在想什么，也许是海那头硝烟中民众正在哭泣，也许是今晚应该把221号打扫一下，不管哪一件事卫宫都觉得没什么不对。  
星期三晚上他忍不住把这想法告诉库·丘林，刚出口就后悔了，男人圆圆的鲜红眼睛望向了他，然后因为这事笑了整整一晚上，最后他说：“你像个担心青春期会去吸毒男孩的妈妈。”  
他不觉得这个比喻好笑：“为什么不应该担心，全世界青春期的男孩都不应该吸毒，成年人更不应该！还有，这件事不仅只限女性才有资格担忧，我们每一个人都需要行动，明白吗？”  
他的回答让库·丘林猛拍大腿，差点把餐具震下桌子。  
虽然男人最后也没回答他到底在想哪一个，卫宫也知道十有八九是和日常生活相关。  
  
很久没走出旅店，卫宫踏入熟悉的白墙小巷时不由叹了口气。库·丘林则伸了个懒腰，他有一个半星期的时间呆在楼下，忙于管理住宿，没工夫出去喂猫，肯定闷得慌：“早上岛上的猫和鹈鹕会去渔民那儿，不用等它们。”  
卫宫把落在凌霄花藤阴影下的视线收回来。  
那只灰色鹈鹕总来抢食，上个月我被啄的淤青还没好透。”旅店老板抱怨，扶着墙把鞋后跟拉上去，只露出一截奶油色脚踝：“你想逛什么地方？火山口、黑海滩、红海滩、圣母蓝顶教堂，都是很受欢迎的景点，或者去伊亚拍三蓝顶教堂？现在才八点，阳光不那么晒人，要是去伊亚中午肯定回不来，你可以把午饭一块请了。”  
“没问题，难得你有空出来。”同为叛逃者的卫宫对他很是同情，“让我想想……我们没做防晒的准备，沙滩肯定去不了，火山口夏天会不会太热？我想先拍些悬崖上圣托里尼岛的特色建筑风景，更重要的是伊亚从早到晚都有来往巴士，想什么时候走都行。”  
他们站在巴士站的时刻表前讨论，男人从口袋里掏出烟和打火机，迫不及待地点燃吸了一口：“来一根？”  
“不，我不抽烟。”  
“你怎么什么乐子都不喜欢。”男人叼着烟悻悻说，嗓子里发出的声音呜里咕噜地，“有客人在不能抽烟，梅芙也不喜欢烟味，我憋坏了。”  
“你管抽烟喝酒叫‘乐子’的话，我确实是你口中的无趣男人，我从不抽烟也很少喝酒，更不喜欢去夜店找女人，我只谈正经恋爱。”卫宫正经说话。  
“‘正经恋爱’。”旅店老板模仿他的正经脸说。他一脚踢在背带工装裤腿上，他把吸到一半的烟蒂摁进垃圾桶，一溜烟逃到刚进站的黄色巴士里，站在门口得意洋洋地勾手指。  
卫宫知道怎样对付这种讨厌鬼，他赶在巴士关门前也攀上去，抓住男人的手按在座位上，用手指恶狠狠戳他的腰侧，男人登时发出吃吃笑声，喘得上气不接下气，像条鱼一样往座位底下滑：“对不起，对不起，我再也不学你了，再也不学你了......”  
他这才放开他，库·丘林被戳得脊柱发软，全靠卫宫提起来放到座位里面。他光洁额头泌出些许汗水，四根没梳理到脑后的刘海黏在皮肤上，头发扎进眼睛，他抹开刘海，顺手将脑后束成一根的蓝发散开，披散在背上，头发一直垂到腰下。窗帘没拉紧，一点太阳刺入男人眼球，他眯起那双罕见的，被血液浸泡过的眼睛。  
卫宫说：“我来帮你吧。”  
“好啊。”  
旅店老板便把那个小小的金属扣环交到他手里，顺便转过头拉好窗帘。卫宫轻轻插入他的长头发，他昨天才打理过这靛蓝色皮毛，从他插入的指缝间散发出一股甜腻草莓香气，头顶热烘烘，往下就变得干燥而又顺滑，“你的发色是天生的？”他问。  
“很少见，对吧？也许是不同人种结合带来的基因问题，我父亲在我出生以前就溜了，活了大半辈子都没见他回来过，只能猜猜他可能是某个稀有人种，”他骂道，“他妈的。”  
“那我比你幸运一点儿，就一点。我的父母陪伴了我七年。”卫宫抚摸其中一束头发，“然后他们就去世了，一直到现在都是养父将我抚养长大。”  
随着车辆规律晃动的蓝脑袋沉默了一下：“哈！那你我扯平了，我母亲从小把我丢给叔父，也许在她心里我早就死了。”  
“你还显得挺开心？”卫宫又戳了他一下，这回库·丘林反应够快，架住他的手指：“别想再击中我！”  
他仰着头还自得不已：“哎呦！别拽我头发！”  
最后卫宫牵着梳好的马尾下了巴士，就像牵着遛狗绳。旅店老板嗷嗷直叫，头上的刘海又散开了，四根直挺挺立在空气中，他下车后不惜损害发质猛地下腰一拉，从枷锁中挣脱去：“杀了我也不再找你梳头！”   
卫宫皮笑肉不笑：“你想吃什么我都请。”  
“真的？”他立刻跳回来，“我想去Vitrin吃可丽饼，岛上只有这么一家卖。”  
“能不能顺便到悬崖酒店那边去拍照？”  
“能！绕个圈也没问题，反正我还饱。”库·丘林拍了拍肚子，点点地图上和可丽饼店相反方向，“我们从Nik.Nomikou走下去不就得了。”  
“这……会不会有点太远？”  
“菲罗斯法尼观景台还在更北边的地方，想去三蓝顶教堂看日落我们还得从那边回来。”库·丘林一旦决定想去哪儿，就必须达到他的目的，完全不在意路线规划了，“我们本来就是出门散心，风景很好的地方走两遍又何妨？听我的，下去吧！”  
的确没什么大不了，他都任性来到了圣托里尼，中途突然反悔装正经可不是什么好主意。  
卫宫放弃思考，决定顺着库·丘林的想法来，跟随旅店老板往小路走去。  
伊亚是一个狭长的偏远小镇，从山顶到半山腰长长一片几乎全被酒店占领，到处都能看到与Emer的旅店相似的洞穴酒店。明亮的云，阴沉的云都从天空掠过，它们似乎也会为这座迷人小岛停驻，低矮得仿佛站在山顶伸手就能触摸。蓝色尖顶风车将一片又一片薄雾吸进嘴里，从小小的窗户，缝隙中喷出来。这里的建筑群色彩丰富，与岛下连绵的灌木丛相衔接，红色，黄色，灰紫色石灰岩墙壁中那些顶着十字架的教堂格外突出。  
有一些小教堂大厅露天放置，无甚遮挡，任游客观赏合影，另一些则是东正教的修道院和学校，一些当地人送来上小学的孩子们在校门口分享饼干，好奇地看着卫宫和他的镜头。男孩女孩都晒得黝黑，学习之余，他们还要与父母一道挣得糊口积蓄。他们从这里经过两次，彼此没有交流，都要了两份鲜奶油烟熏鲑鱼可丽饼，回来时从栅栏门里塞进去。孩子们不愿意要，库·丘林用希腊语同他们讲话，他们这才放下戒心，几双生茧小手伸出来抓回去，嬉笑着分食。  
“谢谢你的好心，大人会把这当做侮辱，孩子们只会感谢你。”旅店老板说，意犹未尽舔着大拇指上的奶油，“希腊哪个地方都很穷，他们吃不起面向游客的食物。”  
卫宫拿了张纸给他：“你把自己排除在希腊人之外，是因为还有点积蓄吗？”  
“不，”库·丘林擦了擦嘴，“我本来就不是希腊人，听名字就应该明白，我来自爱尔兰。听说过吗，库·丘林，凯尔特的英雄，没听过？你的历史可真差劲。”  
“哦。”卫宫有点惊讶：“所以你是来这里做生意的？”  
“从那里跑了也不奇怪，不是吗？爱尔兰是个让人懒惰的地方，待在那儿没有前途。虽然我这种连大学都没读完的人就是在英国也没什么前途。”  
“不过我相信它会好起来的，只是需要时间。”他看着地中海说。  
“也许吧。”卫宫想不到安慰的句子，海鸥在头上盘旋，发出令人心烦意乱的叫声，一些站到远处三蓝顶教堂标志性的最大的圆顶上，随着游客进出又飞走了。  
四周除了它们没有任何一间教堂和蓝白色建筑，伊亚三蓝顶教堂得天独厚的地理位置让他成为全世界杂志和情侣最青睐的蜜月旅行地点之一。时间还未到圣托里尼旅游高峰月，游玩者通常聚成一团，来了又走，下一波到来常常隔了不少时间。临近中午，这些人也都不来了，躲到酒吧空调里去，准备晚上再来观赏世界上最壮观的落日。  
伊亚每一个角落都是幅画，不论拍什么，怎样拍，照片都如此美而梦幻。这里的植物少遭修剪，质感粗大，蓬松蓬勃，一年四季都开花，走几步就能遇到在街道上形成天然避阴处的紫薇。小巷本身与费拉相似，五彩碎石从脚下延伸，光脚走上去十足硌人，漆成浅黄或蓝色的镂空爬梯下常摆放极具地中海特色的大陶罐，白色墙皮因潮湿而剥落，露出原本淡黄色。有人家把初夏刚出生的幼狗拴在阴凉处，它用跟刚刚修道院里孩童相似的眼神凝望一棵生长于屋顶的多肉植物，卫宫将它们都存入胶卷内，快门不停。间或出于私心，他几次将镜头转移到旅店老板背后，把他和房屋一起拍摄。  
他们磨蹭到三蓝顶教堂门口时，最后两位游客刚好从库·丘林身边走开，他把手搁在巷道低矮红碎砖围墙上，说：“你拍吧。”  
“你过来。”卫宫说，“我想拍几张人像。”  
“啊？我有什么好拍的，连衣服都随便穿了件，我都没穿上衣。”他向卫宫展示连体工装衣下的光膀子，却还是乖乖走到他身边，“我不想拍照。”  
“就一次。”他说，把库·丘林推到大厅里。太阳直射入教堂，在地上形成三道竖线，他的身体洁白似雕塑，没有一点体毛。他想到《亚他那修信经》：“父是主，子是主，圣灵亦是主。”  
男人有些尴尬似的用手挡住眼睛，站在中间那光柱下，他按下快门。  
咔嚓。

“老天爷，你这是拍的什么。”他撅着屁股朝桌子这头凑，“怎么连续这么多张我都挡着脸。”  
“拍摄照片要从几百几千张里挑选出最好的，拍照又不是画画，可以修改到完美。”卫宫翻看刚刚拍的照片，他们也躲到附近一家酒吧里，顺便点了一份牛肉杂煮，一份海鲜焗饭，他没敢说自己并不打算删除那些遮住眼睛的照片。  
“是这样。”男人松了口气，“早知道我就换件好看的衣服让你拍，我对自己的外貌还有点自信。”  
“嗯哼。”卫宫没搭理他。楼上可以观赏海岸，不过没空调，他们选择待在一楼甲板风情的室内，酒吧台上已经坐满人，大厅没人点餐，有点空旷。他们的菜很快就端上来，牛肉杂煮，海鲜焗饭，配拿破仑蛋糕和龙虾春卷，库·丘林多要了份葡萄酒。  
“要是你喜欢喝酒，我还能带你去私人葡萄庄园，那些地方从不对游客开放，只有在这里住上了年头的人才知道。”他改不了吃饭说个不停的毛病：“那里用木桶装着许多好酒，出售到全球，我去年去那儿的时候吉尔伽美什还邀请我们喝珍藏的大年葡萄酒，虽然他是个挺讨厌的人——呃，”他突然停下咀嚼动作，小声说道：“牛肉真难吃，和你做的差远了。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖。”卫宫微笑，尽管海鲜焗饭口感并不好，米饭过硬，金枪鱼肉也烤焦了，但他还是满足地吃光了它们。他有点被噎住，表情不太好看，因为库·丘林立刻将葡萄酒推到他面前。  
“度数很低，虽然味道不怎样。”他说。  
“挺不错的。”卫宫感觉自己飘飘然了，这些天从他嘴里说出来的话常常不经大脑：“我再要两杯。”

“嘿、嘿。黑小子，快醒醒。”  
卫宫睁开眼，发现自己趴在桌子上睡着了。  
“啊……我怎么了？”  
“我明白你为什么不爱喝酒了，你和我一起喝了不到四杯半葡萄酒，然后说：‘对不起，我有点困。’就立刻趴倒睡起觉来，我根本叫不醒你。”男人拿报纸给他扇风，“清醒点儿了没，小鬼。”  
他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己对此一无所知。  
“你再睡下去可就看不到日落了。”  
库·丘林拉他站起来，卫宫还觉得浑身发热。整个酒吧只剩下他们俩，门外早就人挤人，毛虫似的向观景塔蠕动，他们结完账走出来，库·丘林左手虚扣卫宫大臂，随着人流走上去，中途转了个方向离开大群，继而冲伊亚城堡废墟走：“这里也能看到日落，而且游客比观景台少。”  
他们爬上了废墟平台。前方头顶已有无数摄像机架起，太阳往海中沉没，色彩比盛放的凌霄花更凌厉，海面成了深深赤色，各色石灰墙一齐绽放，三蓝顶教堂臣服在地，世界都成了炽火颜色，就像、就像——火灾之中。  
可火灾中天空不会存在蓝色，一小块湛蓝天空固执地占领着伊亚镇上方，像挑衅，朝红光宣誓领地，就算黑暗终将接管一切，在此之前它也会坚守阵地。仍然有些尖角白房子投奔天空一方，不愿被四射金光沾染。帆船悠闲划过海面，波浪温柔地抚摸船底。  
“真美。”库·丘林似乎被日落震撼了，他仰头直视那个又圆又大的橘红色球体，风扬起他的刘海和马尾，“实际上没几个当地人会来看日落。一开始在费拉落脚时我是想过来看看，不过，你知道，实在太忙了。慢慢我变得和其他希腊人一样懒，对日落没了兴趣。”  
最美好的时刻即将到来，一些情侣开始拥吻，相机拍照声和掌声成片响起，人们为这自然盛况欢呼。卫宫将镜头拉远，把陆地与海洋中的人一块收录：“你能和我谈谈为什么没读完大学么？具体谈谈。”  
对方沉默了，卫宫用余光看见他从口袋里掏出一根烟，点燃，抽了会儿，然后开口：“也许是因为我很不服输的天真想法吧，不知道什么是挫折，不知道什么是平淡的生活。”  
“我的成绩不错，考上了兰卡斯特大学。但他们要我留完学就回家里，帮忙种地，养牛、羊，就像任何一个爱尔兰农民一样。我不想回去，凭着一股劲头跑到希腊来打工挣钱，自己开了家旅馆。”  
他拿烟的手朝后面挥了挥。  
“那时我年轻，希腊还没遭遇这么严重的经济危机，我的生活还是挺宽裕的。现在，我每天要精打细算过日子，自己做饭，缝衣服，省着抽烟，好去修坏掉的椅子，旅客打架弄脱漆的墙壁，养外头那些花和鸡，还得养梅芙那个小崽子。”  
太阳落下一半了，它将力量投向地中海群岛，光耀眼得吓人，扭曲着，颤抖着，云层在无穷能量中翻滚，疯狂抖动。  
卫宫笑了两声，库·丘林无所谓般瘫在栏杆上，又吸了一口烟，“我的银行账户上每个月都有一笔不属于自己的钱——我把它们存着，但有时不得不挪用一部分，我常常觉得自己还不如回家养牛。”  
“你有想过找个人一起生活吗？”卫宫问。  
“她走了。有更好的人值得她去爱护。”库·丘林不置可否。“你没有好奇过为什么我的旅馆叫做‘Emer的旅店吗’？那是她的名字。”  
“你总会走出来的，你看起来很多情，整个人。”卫宫说。  
他笑着给了卫宫一拳，打在胳膊上，“你这个不会安慰人的混账。”但他显然心情好多了。  
太阳已经完全落下去，再也看不见其形状，盛大庆典到达尾声，游客们准备离去，摄影家还坚守阵地，“我们该走了，赶不上回费拉的公交，梅芙准生气。”  
库·丘林从废墟平台上跳下来，突然打了个哆嗦：“唔，开始冷了。”  
“我不该不穿内衬就出来。”他咕哝着。

tbc.


End file.
